Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is a character from Fairy Tail. She appeared in the 70th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Zoro VS Erza, where she fought against Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. ''She was voiced by Katelyn Barr. History Erza lived in the Rosemary Village , until it was attacked and she and other children were captured. Once captured, Erza and other children were enslaved and forced to build the Tower of Heaven . While being asked her name by the other children, Erza said she didn't have a surname so a boy named Jellal Fernandes decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair. Erza Scarlet soon became close friends with Jellal and the other children. She also formed a strong bond with a slave named Rob , an elderly mage from the Fairy Tail guild , who taught her about magic and his guild. While Erza and her friends were trying to escape from the tower, they were caught by the guards, who believed Erza was responsible and decided to punish her, causing her to lose her right eye while torturing her, until being rescued by Jellal, who was captured soon after. In order to save him, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape, which was being successful until the Tower's mages arrived and attacked. During the attack, Erza watched how her friend Rob sacrificed himself to protect her from another mage's attack and, in her rage, Erza activated her Magic Powers for the first time and used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. Right after escaping the Tower, Erza Scarlet joined the Fairy Tail guild and, in the year X780, she passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial , becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at the age of fifteen. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Erza Scarlet * Age: 19 * Birth Year: X765 * S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild * 7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail * Has an artificial eye * Also known as Titania * Favorite foods: Strawberry cake, souffle Requip Magic Armor Sets * Heart Kreuz * Heaven's Wheel * Black Wing * Flame Empress * Adamantine * Giant Armor * Piercing Armor * Armadura Fairy * Clear Heart Clothing Feats * Pierced a giant floating cube * Survived a Jupiter Cannon shot * Can deflect bullets * Fought 100 monsters at once * Sliced through an airship * Sliced through Hades' magical chains * Obliterated a whole island * Youngest guild member to pass the S-Class Mage Promotion Test Death Battle Quotes * ''Aha! You're the one I'm looking for! Come peacefully and you won't be harmed. * Then we'll have to do this the hard way... * You're coming with me! * You are strong, pirate, but this is TRUE strength! * Fool. Nothing is worse than the loss of life... * What!? * No, I can do this! * I will claim this bounty for my guild, for my strength, for my friends! Gallery Erza Scarlet Movie.png|Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Adamantine Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Adamantine Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Armaruda Fairy Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Armaruda Fairy Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Nakagami Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Nakagami Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Wingblade Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Wingblade Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Wind God Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Wind God Armor Erza's_Piercing_Armor.png|Piercing Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Black Wing Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Black Wing Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Farewell Fairy Tail Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Flame Empress Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Flame Empress Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Flight Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Flight Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Giant Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Giant Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Heaven's Wheel Armor.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Heaven's Wheel Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Clear Heart Clothing.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Clear Heart Clothing Erza (Sprite).gif|Sprite used on DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Erza Scarlet and her opponent are the eleventh and twelfth Anime/Manga Characters to get into Death Battle. The last ten were Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, and Agumon and after them are Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel and Portgas D. Ace. * She is the first Fairy Tail character to appear in Death Battle, the first female anime character in the series, and the first character originating from a manga published by Kodansha. * Erza's sprites came from Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen for Nintendo DS * Erza is the last combatant to have lost in season 3, as both Deadpool and Pinkie have survived their next Death Battle. * Erza is the first female combatant to show regret or hesitance with killing her opponent, the second is Pinkie Pie. However, unlike Pinkie, Erza still went through with trying to kill her opponent in the end. References * Erza Scarlet on Wikipedia * Erza Scarlet on the Fairy Tail Wiki Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Human Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Dual Wielders Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites